Confessions of a Teenage Dancer
by aerogirl234
Summary: Stephanie Judith Tanner is thirteen years old, not two. When tragedies have happened, she's been asked to 'just stay put'. But how can she when Uncle Jesse is killed in an accident? Who will get her back on track before serious things happen?
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Teenage Dancer

By Aerogirl234

DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DON'T OWN FULL HOUSE OR THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter One

"Stephanie Judith Tanner! Get your butt downstairs and into the car!"

"In a minute, Uncle Jesse!" Jesse rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for his neice.

"Steph, come on!" He called again, and then, halleluia, he heard his neice coming downstairs.

"Come on, Stephanie, we're late!" He cried, running outside and slipping on the pavement.

"Hehe, Uncle Jesse, watch out for that step." Stephanie laughed, hopping down the porch steps and into Joey's Pontiac. Rain poured dwn her blonde head and she closed the door, leaving Jesse at the wheel, tightly gripping the steering wheel. The tension made his hands turn red, and then purple. The windshield wipers swept back the rain with an interesting beat, and then, Jesse stopped.

"All right, Steph, here we are. Have a good time." Jesse almost pushed the thirteen-year-old dancer out of the car and sped off after he gave her her dance bag.

"Bye, Uncle Jesse." Stephanie whispered, lifting her left hand slowly and frowning. She walked inside the building and laid her things in a locker and went into hr classroom, sitting down on the wooden floor and stretching. She sat next to her best friend, Mickey, and spread out her legs.

"Hey, Mick. What's been up?" Stephanie asked, pointing her feet and glancing halfway at her brunette friend.

"Not much, but look." Mick pointed to a bruise on her arm and Stephanie gasped.

"What happened?" She asked, staring seriously at her friend.

"I, uh, fell down the stairs." Mick stammered, and Stephanie stood up.

A few hours later, Stephanie collected her things and waited outside from Uncle Jesse. Then, her instructor came outside with a cordless phone, and looked right at Stephanie.

"Steph, your uncle's been in a car accident and your father's coming to pick you up." She said, handing the phone to her. She choked back tears as she spoke her dad, but they couldn't be held back.

"D-dad, are y-you ok?"

"Yes, Steph, I'm fine! Are you ok?"

"D-dad, I'm f-fine. What about Uncle J-Jesse?" She cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

"He's in the hospital, now wait right there." Stephanie handed the phone back to the instructor and waited for an hour, sobbing in the rain. After a while longer, she kicked mud out at the road and ran. She sobbed as she sped down the road and eventually came to her house. She went inside and threw her things across the room.

"What's wrong, Steph?" D.J. asked her as she leaped onto the sofa.

"N-nothing" Stephanie sniffled, sobbing into her sister's arms.

"I heard about Uncle Jesse. Don't worry, Steph, he'll be fine." D.J. whispered in her ear. Stephanie nodded and continued to cry, as if her tears were unstoppable.

"Stephanie!" Someone screamed. Danny Tanner walked inside red-faced and with rain dripping down his raincoat.

"Dad, I waited forever, so I came home!" Stephanie cried, but Danny reared and gripped her by the shoulders.

"Steph, I told you to wait! Oh, Stephanie, you scared me so badly. I thought that I'd never see you again. Steph, you promised you'd wait!" Danny embraced his daughter and kissed the top of her damp, blonde head.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Stephanie whispered, tears running down her eyes.

"Dad, what's wrong with Uncle Jesse?" D.J. asked, a single tear rolling down her red cheek. Her face was tense like she was beginning to cry, and Stephanie began to sob harder than she had before. She heaved in long sighs of worry and the phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Confessions of a Teenage Dancer

"Hello?" Stephanie said as she picked up the phone.

"Yes, this is the regional hospital calling the Tanner family."

"Is something wrong?" Tears threatened to fall from Stephanie's face as the person on the phone replied.

"We were not able to save Mr. Katsopolis. I'm so sorry." Stephanie gasped and hung up the phone, letting all the tears out.

"Uncle Jesse won't be coming back." Stephanie sobbed, placing her head into the pillow beside her. D.J. frowned and her eyes watered.

"Oh, Steph, I'm sure that everyone tried to help him." She said, stroking her sister's back.

"No they didn't!" Stephanie retorted, slapping her sister's pale hand. D.J. started to cry and Stephanie ran to her room.

"Everything is happening too fast!" She yelled, feeling annoyed with her life. Then, Nicky and Alex walked into the room.

"What's wrong, Stephanie?" Nicky asked, clambering onto her bed and hugging her.

"Nothing, Nicky." She replied, running her hands through his hair.

"Where's Daddy?" Alex asked, tugging on Steph's foot.

"He's gone." Stephanie whispered, sbbing into Nicky's hair.

"Will he be back?" Alex asked, hugging Steph's leg.

"No." Stephanie replied, sobbing harder and placing Alex on her bed with her.

"Why not?" He continued to ask.

"Because...I don't know." Stephanie groaned. Nicky smiled at Stephanie and Stephanie tried to smile back. She strained to smile, but the pain was too intense.

"Stephanie!" Danny called from downstairs. Stephanie groaned and forced herself to get up. She sluggishly walked downstairs and found Joey at the foot of the stairs. His face was red, as if he had just been crying. He was holding the binder that Jesse kept his songs in, including the jingles for when he worked making jingles for companies.

"I'm sorry, Joey." Stephanie whispered, embracing the comdian.


End file.
